


Too Much To See

by Wigmund



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadesprite can't handle the Green Sun anymore, it's too much to look at. It's too painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much To See

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Can See Everything Now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2248) by Kazerad. 
  * Inspired by [I Can See Everything Now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2248) by Kazerad. 



Why did she do this you? What would prompt Jade to do this to her own dreamself?

You can't handle it.

It's so bright. So beautiful.

But it hurts so much.

You want it to stop.

She doesn't understand.

She thinks she was trying to help you.

But all she did was tear you away from your friends and inflict unbearable pain.

You cry in agony and she doesn't understand!

The green sun. You can't stand it.

Every time you look at something you see it. Glowing. Bright. Powerful. It HURTS.

A moment of clarity. If you can't see the sun, it won't hurt anymore.

It's your only hope.

Death is meaningless now. You can't die. It won't let you die.

You travel to Rose. Such a good friend. She's confused when you ask for the implements. But you tell her that Jade wants to do something with them.

She agrees. But she suspects something. She saw your pain. Maybe she deduced your plans. She gives you a two lengths of yarn as well.

Such a good girl. Such a good friend.

You travel to a place where no one will bother you. In pain and barely able to see anything but that sun, you thread the needles.

You remove the pain.

It's all better now.

The green sun can't bother you now. Everything is so much clearer now.

Jade will be so happy to see the beautiful stitching you did by touch.

She'll understand everything now.


End file.
